Naruto and the One Ring
by GamesRMine
Summary: The One Ring did not die with Saron, but has been waiting for a new Master. It finds what it is looking for in Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them in the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie. Sauron's Ring was his life. It is what kept him alive, but when Frodo cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom the story did not end there, even if perhaps it was supposed to end. Fate had another plan. The Ring survived, although Sauron did not. So, the ring would wait for a new Master to arrive who would one day take the Dark Throne and the Iron Crown.

Naruto was fleeing the village. He could not take it anymore! All their name-calling and distain of his very existence. He would show them what he could do, one day. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest surrounding the village. The sun grew faint as the canopy of trees blocked it's rays. He began to slow and look around. He didn't recognize where he was. The forest looked far older than any he had seen. Then, he heard a whisper of a voice in his head. "**Come to me boy. Find me and I will give you the power you seek**." Naruto was rooted to the spot while the words echoed in his mind.

Suddenly, before he knew what he was doing, he was running towards where he felt the voice had come from. He found a spot in the dirt where no grass was growing. No life was evident in that spot- even the soil was gray. "**Dig boy, for your power you must uncover what was lost.**" The voice whispered to him.

Naruto started to dig without thinking and after several layers of dirt, he found a simple golden ring. "What? This is supposed to make me powerful?" he exclaimed in disgust. "Such a small thing its so….. Beautiful." As he spoke the final word, Naruto had picked up the ring. His eyes had changed. Where once they had been filled with disgust, now they filled with longing. He NEEDED the ring.

"** Put me on. Become powerful and gain the respect and fear you deserve**." The voice whispered to him. Naruto, with new determination and a lust for power (the Ring is already messing with his mind), put the ring on his right hand. His body began to emit a soulless black aura that covered him, although it was invisible to the human eye.

Kakashi was on Naruto's trail. He had to find him and bring him back- after all Naruto was on his newly passed team. As he found Naruto's trail, he felt a trembling of energy being released. He found Naruto on the ground, writhing in pain. As the black aura wrapped around his body, he was growing in size. He finally stopped at around twelve feet in height. By then the black aura had became a visible armor that covered his body (Sauron's armor). The armor was demonic. Kakashi could literally feel the energy being pulling at him, making him feel weak. Kakashi immediately realized that his student was unconscious, so he made a sled out of some fallen trees and summoned his ninja dogs to pull it.

Somewhere else, nine figures cloaked in black and riding black horses were brought forth into the world. The one in the center spoke in ominous tones. "A new massster hasss appeared. We must find him." So saying, he motioned the others to follow in his wake.

In the mountains, a lone orc shaman was sitting on a stony outcropping, letting the darkness cover him when he felt it. THE MASTER HAD RETURNED. He jumped up and ran all the way back to his camp where the last of the orcs lived (in all about 70 Uruk-hai, 90 orcs, 250 Goblins and 30 Warg mounts). "Maggots! Listen up. Master has returned!" the orc shouted gleefully. The camp immediately went into a frenzy of packing and preparing to march.

I hope you liked this. Please review and let me know how you'd like the story to unfold. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is a new chapter. I hope you like it and please review!

Naruto woke up in a fortress of gray stone with massive iron spikes forming a large cage at the top of the main tower. To the right, a set of stairs led to a huge throne that sat against the far wall. It had two giant stone snakes that made the armrests and the snake's bodies went into the wall behind the throne. The snake's eyes were blood-red rubies that glowed with a demonic light. In front of the throne stretched a red carpet to the middle of the hall, ending in a point some twenty yards distant. There were nine statues leading up to the throne of cloaked men holding a sword in front of their hooded faces.

Naruto felt a darkness approaching him. He turned to the cage and saw the demon Kyuubi. It walked up to the cage before it bowed before Naruto. "I am honored to meet the new Sauron, Lord of Mordor." the Kyuubi said in a respectful tone, that also commanded respect.

"Why would a demon lord like yourself greet me as such?" Naruto asked? Genuinely puzzled, he did not even notice his manner of speaking. The Kyuubi looked confused at the question. No dark being is anything less than respectful to the Lord of Mordor. Then, his confusion cleared as Kyuubi figured out that Naruto was just not used to it yet.

The Kyuubi's face moved into a smile, showing sharp fangs that looked as though they were made to tear. "Well, Lord of Mordor, all dark creatures and beings have respect for you." the fox demon said with glee and a bit of teasing. Naruto did not understand why he was getting mad at the fox for just a little teasing, but it was making his blood boil. Red demonic energy started to flow out of the eye holes and the runes that covered his armor begin to glow red.

"**YOU DARE TALK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER! I SHOULD STRIKE YOU DOWN BEFORE ME!**" the Kyuubi staggered back. In the physical world he probably could beat Naruto in his current state, but he could not kill him and it would leave him injured greatly. But in Naruto's mind he might as well have been a speck of dust.

"W-w-w-wait. My lord, I was just trying to lighten the mood! But seriously, we all do respect you." the Kyuubi stammered with urgency. The Kyuubi knew that the ring on Naruto's finger was causing him to be more aggressive and that he would have to learn to control those urges.

Outside of Naruto's mind, Sarutobi was looking at Naruto's sleeping form wondering what had happened to him. He knew the council would call for Naruto's death with the new demonic look, but he had to know if the boy was still in control, or the demon that was sealed inside of him. Sarutobi's musings were cut short as Kakashi walked though the door with his book in hand. "How is he doing, Hokage? Is there a change…besides being an armored giant." Kakashi asked generally worriedly about the…boy?

Meanwhile, in the Uchina clan compound, Sasuke was training hard so that one day he would punish Itachi, when behind him a ghostly figure appeared. The ghost had one piece of armor that had a tree with a crown and stars adorning it. He looked a little unshaven, but had kindness and greatness in his eyes. "Sasuke, I am your ancestor and **we need to talk**."

Togg was not a happy orc. He sensed master's energy, had gathered the camp together, and started their march. He knew that the master would reward him for his services, but he hated waiting for his maggot brigade to move. Togg violently turned to his orcs before yelling "COME ON YOU MAGGOTS! MOVE IT OR YOU WILL BE OUR NEXT RATIONS!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes in the physical world and was greeted by the sight of the old man. "Naruto, why did you run away after you finally became a ninja?" the Hokage questioned. Naruto sighed. He really did not want to explain it to the old man, but he cared for him so he would explain. And so Naruto told him how he could not take it anymore and also about the finding of the ring.

To say Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement. How often does the boy you see as a grandson become a dark lord just by putting on a ring. He just knew this was Minato's way of getting revenge from the grave. "Naruto I believe you. So how about a deal. You stay in the leaf and I will allow you to build a tower in the forest of death." Sarutobi knew that this was his only chance of keeping Naruto in leaf. If anyone else found him they would use him, playing off his need for respect and admiration to cause disastrous harm.

Naruto nodded his head in appreciation. He knew that he could build his tower by himself. He was powerful enough to raise it out of the ground, after all. "Think old man, I will help protect Konoha from all threats!" but somewhere in his mind a dark voice echoed "**and the first of our new empire.**"


End file.
